Chance Encounter
by Tifigz
Summary: A young boy comes across a greatly injured dragon in the forest and after deciding to help them, he befriends the dragon. Watch as their relationship grows. (Currently on-hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Location: Forest clearing**

 **Time: Around 10:00pm**

"Oh shit!" I jumped back surprised, examining the titanic azure blue coloured creature that smashed down in front of me. It was a serpent of sorts, it doesn't have a torso or any legs but one interesting feature is that it does have a... unicorn horn?, and also two large fins coming out both side of its head.

"Um, I-I'm s-s-sorry to disturb you!" I quickly stated as the last thing I want to do is piss off a dragon.

"*sigh*, don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you, human" a (surprisingly) feminine voice replied, although they sounded weary.

"T-thank you..." I said back. "Ummm... I don't know where to start but, uhh- a-are you ok?" I asked, very slowly approaching. "Yeah...I'm fine." The serpent answered, trying to hide an obvious injury "Are you sure? Because that scar tells me otherwise." I step even closer to the dragon. "Just let me have a look..." but as I reach out she coils up like a snake and conceals the wound. This immediate reaction causes me to stumble back onto the grass behind with a thud. I look back up at the dragon with a concerned look, but she only glares back at me. "Fine, it's your choice to be that way." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Ok then where were we? Oh right!... nice to meet you, miss dragon!" I somewhat cheerfully said, trying to lighten the mood. I extended my arm out for a couple of seconds but then lowered it back into my pocket as realising my immediate mistake, as the dragon humorously raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just trying to make conversation, ok?" I said, staring at my shoes.

"Alright then.." she finally responded. I casually sit down to get comfortable to chat but to my surprise, a large crimson arcane symbol appeared in front of her. "Woooohh." I exclaimed, then in a flash of light, the once gigantic monster transformed into a beautiful young woman sitting on her knees a few metres in front of me. She has short dark brown hair with faded purple colouring at the end, the middle of her fringe was stopped by her... unicorn horn? Ok, I have to ask about that. She also has a pair of deep sapphire eyes that look really beautiful, but the thing that (admittedly) caught my attention were her very large breasts, like they're really big. But I seemed to miss the obvious fact that she's completely naked.

"Hmm!" I let out, entirely diverting my gaze. I mean it's not that i _don't_ want to see her naked, but I gotta show some respect at least. "What's wrong?" She asked, not understanding the situation. "Nothing terrible, but it's just that your really very naked right now..." As I say this I unzip and remove my jumper to give to her. "H-here, please wear this." I stuttered, succumbing to the chilling breeze of the evening air. "Oh, thank you." She replied trying her hardest to try and fit on my small jumper with varying levels of success, I mean she quickly learned how to zip it up but only got halfway up her body and got stuck at her breasts only being able to cover up a tiny bit pass her nipples. I turn my head back facing her and try to relax. After a few seconds I decide to say the first thing that came into my head.

"I didn't know dragons could transform into humans" I stated. "Oh yeah, us dragons use it to interact with humans more easily, plus it does give us somewhat more freedom to move around in." She replied. "Interesting, oh by the way, I didn't seem to catch your name?" "Oh right sorry, it's Elma Joui! Nice to meet you!" She answered politely with a heartwarming smile. "Nice to meet you Elma, I'm Tom." I reply back enthusiastically. As a few moments of silence pass, I decide to ask another question. "So Elma, have you lived here all your life or have you come from another world?" I ask genuinely curious. "I came here from another world." She said with hint of defeat. "Oh... why's that?" I responded not wanting to sound demanding. "Well… I'm here because I almost lost a battle to my rival and if I hadn't escaped, then they would of killed me..." She said. "Oh..." is all I can say back.

"But hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better an- actually, sorry to ask but... where is the scar from before?" As I said this Elma hunched over slightly and unzipped the jacket to reveal a large bleeding gash going down her right arm. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as a hopped over to Elma to inspect the wound. It looks really bad, "Are you ok?!" "Yeah, I'm fine, I mean it hurts a little but I've experienced worse before" She replies confidently, with me still staring at the wound. "Ok, but it still needs to be treated to not risk infection." I look back up at Elma and she doesn't look that bad, but she looks kind of exhausted. "Alright, we're gonna go see a doctor, who's a friend of my Mum, ok?" I told her, Elma nods but gives me a funny look. "What's a doctor? Don't you know any mages or wizards to make a potion or cast a spell?" I let out a long sigh at this "I'm sorry, but those kind of people don't exist in this world, sadly. But a doctor is essentially this world's version of one." I reassure her and she nods in response. I pull her left arm over my left shoulder and hook my right arm around her back under her right side to keep her supported, I slowly pull us up and started walking.

*5 mins later*

"Umm… Elma. Even though it's nighttime, and I know this is a dumb question to ask but do you have any other clothes to wear?" I ask shyly. "Why do you want your jacket back?" She replied with a tired expression from under the jumper which she's wearing like a cloak, with the hoodie over her head and the rest of the jumper covering her back. "No no, you can keep it on. It's just that the rest of you is completely naked and it's not appropriate in this world to walk around like that." "Oh right, yeah, just give me a second." I raise an eyebrow at this, not expecting an immediate response, well to be honest I don't know what I was expecting as a response. Elma then stops walking and examines me for a few seconds as I stand there confused. Then a red arcane symbol appears in front of her, it's identical to the one she used when she transformed into her human form. The symbol glows brightly and Elma's body starts doing the same, I squint my eyes but then the light fades away. I fully opened my eyes to see that Elma is wearing the _exact_ same clothes as me, I quickly look down at myself checking if _I'm_ the one who's naked now but I'm not, thankfully. I look back up at Elma and see that the clothes suit her very well definitely better than me, but the clothes may be one size or even two sizes smaller. She's wearing the same comfy dark grey tracksuit pants and same light blue t-shirt as I am, which is gripping her chest pretty badly, I would stare but we're sort of on a time limit at the moment. "Better?" She asks waiting for my response. "Yeah much better, looks good on you." I said, complementing her with a smile on my face. "Thanks! By the way, are we close to getting help from your Mum's friend because my human body isn't as strong my dragon form..." she said. "Don't worry you'll be fine, just a couple few more houses." I said, moving over to her left side once again.

*a few moments later*

*ding dong*

I rang the door bell. "Hey Elma... to be honest, I don't know if they _will_ help us, but they're the best chance we have at this current time." "Who is it?" A voice coming from the other side of the door. "Hi Sabrina, It's Tom!" I say. "Tom? Why on earth are you here at this time of night?" she asked clearly tired. "Can you just open the door please? It's an emergency!" I said raising my voice. "Fine." She replied. The door quickly opened showing a tall middle aged woman wearing glasses with short blonde hair. She stared wide-eyed at Elma and I, soon noticing the large deep cut going down Elma's arm. "Jesus! What did you two do?!" She said shocked with her hand over her forehead. "We'll explain later! Please just help her!" I told her. "Well what do you want me to do, Tom?! That is a very deep cut!" She said back, with a scent of impatience. "I don't know, I was thinking maybe stitches. Can you do that?" I replied somewhat calmly. She sighed at my request "Ok then, come inside, she's probably lost quite a bit of blood." Sabrina said, hurrying us indoors. "Thank you so much Sabrina!" I said, extremely grateful. "You can thank me when I'm done. Now follow me you two." She walked down the hallway with Elma and I closely behind her. 'Holy shit! How did I forget to try and stop the bleeding?! Step it up, Tom!" I thought berating myself.

She takes us to the guest bedroom, it has a medium sized bed, a wooden desk and a bedside table with lamp on it. As Sabrina flicked on the light she asked Elma "What's your name, Miss?" "It's Elma Joui, ma'am" she replied to the doctor. "Alright then Elma, I'm going to have to give you stitches, are you ok with that?" Sabrina asked to make sure her new patient was ok with everything before proceeding. "Stitches?" Elma responded with a confused look. Sabrina gives me a quick glance from the other side of the bed but I tilt my head in Elma's direction for her to stay concentrated. "I'm going to sew the wound closed as best I can, to stop the bleeding and limit the risk of infection." She tells Elma. "Alright." Elma nods as she replies. "Ok good, now I'm going to need you to sit up on the left side of the bed against the back for me." Sabrina instructed, and Elma sat down and positioned herself upright. "Alright, let me go get what I need and then I can help your arm, I won't be very long." Sabrina said, walking out of the room. As she walked out I looked back at Elma and saw that she didn't have her horn on her head anymore. 'Huh, smart move." I thought to myself.

I decided to pull up a chair from the nearby desk and sit close to Elma whose surprising calm about this given the current situation she's in, I mean she's in a strangers house which she was lead to _by_ a stranger and is hopefully going to have her 'half an arms length' gash fixed by a method she hasn't even heard of until about a minute ago. Like, if that's not courageous then I don't know what is. A few more moments pass without the either of us saying anything.

"Hey Tom?" Elma asked, breaking the silence. I focus my attention towards her. "Is there a problem?" I said back, reassuring myself more than anyone. "Everything good?" I added.

"Yeah... everything's fine and there's no problem, but I was wondering about why you decided to help me?" She asked me this as if human assistance to her and other dragons was uncommon. I tilt my head in response to this. "Why not just leave me and not let me brush my injury off like it was nothing?" I can tell Elma wants an honest answer, which I'm going to do. "Ummmm... I think it's down to the fact that if I left you in the state that you were, I wouldn't know if you were going to survive or not, and I don't know if you know this but sadly, dragons don't exist in this world and so just letting this, immensely powerful and mythical creature just slowly die is nothing short of cruel, and on top of that I also think that it's that you were nice to me and decided to have a chat like we were equals, and adding to that you also didn't kill me on sight and I respect that if you know what I mean." I said with upmost honestly to Elma.

"Wow, thanks Tom, that's really thoughtful" she replied back with a smile so cute that I think it made me blush. A few more moments of peacefulness pass before Sabrina comes back into the room with the equipment she has to perform this mini surgery, "Alright then Elma, are you ready?" Sabrina asked for a final time, in which Elma nods. "Um, Tom, can I use that chair your sitting on right now?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, of course." I stand up and position the chair directly behind Sabrina. "Thanks." Was all she replied with as she sat down.

"I won't lie to you, Elma this might hurt quite a bit." Sabrina said as she made the first stitch. But Elma didn't flinch or anything like that, she just watched carefully as Sabrina helped stitch her wound back together. 'What a tank!' I thought to myself. As Sabrina got around half way through she said to us, "So how do you two know each other? I mean Elma, you look quite a bit older than Tom does."

'Oh boy, here we go, what the hell are we going to say?!' I thought to myself. "Well, Tom and I actually met tonight for the first time in the forest nearby." Elma stated, as Sabrina was still working on her stitches. With this new information Sabrina paused for a short moment before continuing and saying "Alright, go on." Elma kept going. "Um, I was in a very dangerous fight beforehand and I was greatly wounded but then Tom found me and offered to help fix it but he couldn't do so himself so he told me that we would visit you so that you could help me get it fixed." She explained to the doctor. "Well thanks for the recommendation." Sabrina said, looking back at me. "No problem." I replied.

*about a minute later*

"Ok, all done" Sabrina said, sewing the last stitch on. "Thank you so much for you help, Sabrina!" Elma exclaimed sitting straight and shuffling to the edge of the bed before standing up. "Yeah, and on such short notice to." I added. "Well, it was a pleasure to be of service, to you Elma! But for now I'm go- *yaaawwwnn* -ing back to bed." Sabrina said packing up her equipment, "Oh! And say hi to your mum for me thanks Tom" she added on before leaving the room. "Sure, will do" I replied back. "Goodnight" Elma and I said simultaneously.

'Well now that that's sorted out, what do I do now?! Do I invite her back to my place to rest of something? If I do ask her back will she think I have some ulterior motives or anything.' I thought to myself in a panic. "S-s-so, um do you want to come back to my place to stay the night and rest and stuff, Elma?" I said trying to compose myself. "Sure, ok. Where do you live?" She replied curiously. "Oh, it's literally just across the road." I answered the dragon. "Let's go then shall we?" As she started walking out of the room with me following close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, but I do own my own OC.**

As we said goodnight to Sabrina, I decided to ask Elma back to my place for the time being so her arm could have more time heal and relax. As we were about to cross the road, I heard a loud revving sound and saw bright lights coming from down the road, I stop to wait for it to pass but Elma doesn't seem to notice it, "Elma wait!" I shouted as I reached for her arm to pull her back to my side, just in time for the car to then fly past us at an incredible speed with the gust of wind it produced blowing our hair in the direction of where ever it was headed.

I let out a calming sigh turning to Elma, "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" She responded slightly confused with me standing there with a raised eyebrow. I sigh again shrugging this off as her probably not knowing what happened as I don't think she knows what that was that just flew past her. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." I answered back. As I took my first steps across the road I noticed I was still holding onto Elma's arm, I quickly glance back and release my grip. "Alright then." Elma responded, as we walked across the road and down the street together.

I quickly went ahead of Elma to open the front gate for her when I then heard a loud growling sound from behind me, causing me to turn on the spot, only to see Elma looking embarrassed. "Did you hear that?" I asked Elma. "Oh hehe, that was me, sorry..." she replied with a guilty face. I stood there baffled at how _that_ noise came from her, but then again I shouldn't be surprised as she is a dragon after all. I click open the gate for Elma and gesture for her to go first. She obliged with a smile and a cheerful thanks. Elma walks into the small front yard as I close the gate behind me and take out my house key. As I approach the door I heard the same growling noise again coming from Elma. I slightly turn my head back to Elma, but she only gives me the same cute guilty face again.

I turn the key and open the door. "So, uh, welcome to my home…" I said. "Um… on your left is the study and guest bedroom and opposite that is my parents bedroom." I explained to Elma. "Hehe, you still live with your parents?" She responded trying her best to told back her laughter. "Yeah, I do, what's so wrong about living with my parents? That's completely normal for people my age." I said back defensively. "It is? Most humans back in my world leave home at the age of 10 or 12." She said. 'Wait, so like in those JRPGs and stuff? Huh that's interesting.' I thought to myself. "By the way Tom." Elma asked. "What is it?" I responded. "How old are you?", "I'm 16." I replied. "Oh!" Elma said obviously surprised. I sigh at this "Let me guess, you thought I was younger, right?" I said. "Umm, w-well…" Elma replied slightly tensing up and averting her gaze. "Hehe, don't worry, it happens more than you think." I chuckled. Elma relaxed.

"Anyways" I continued, walking a further down the hall, "This is my room." gesturing to her left as she walked up to where I was. She looked inside to see my messy desk on the left, a colourful striped rug on the floor and a bunk bed in the back corner. "U-umm…" I said walking a little further down the hall. "This is my sisters room and opposite that is the bathroom." I said gesturing to Elma's left and right respectively. Elma nods in response. "Annnnd finally… the living area. Here on the left is the kitchen and on your right is the dinner table, and just over there is the family couch and television.

I walk into the kitchen and turn to Elma "Ok, so do you want an-", "Food please!" Elma interrupted, with her face bright red. 'So that's what the noise was.' I thought to myself. "Hehe sure, what do you want to eat? Anything specific? I don't know what dragons eat." I ask the clearly hungry dragon. "Um, do you have eggs?" She responded. "Yeah, we have a few I think. Scrambled or Fried?" I ask. "idontk- uuh neither, you can just hand one to me, thanks." She responded very confused. "Um, alright." I said as I open the fridge and take out three eggs. I place two eggs on the kitchen counter and hesitantly pass the last egg to Elma. "What are you gonna do with it?" I ask her. She then quickly raised the egg above her mouth, split it in two and swallowed the yolk whole. "Oh shit!" I said very surprised taking a step back. "Ahhh, thanks for that." She said, sounding refreshed.

"Are you ok?" Elma asked, noticing the slightly disturbed look on my face. "Yeaaaah… I'm fine." I responded. I get back to the task at hand, I take out a frying pan from one of the kitchen drawers and turn the stove top on. I then open the cutlery drawer and grab a knife out, I walk back to the fridge and take out some butter. I collect a bit of butter on the knife and place it in the pan, as the butter landed it began to melt and sizzle so I poked and moved it around the pan with the knife. "Why are you doing that?" Elma curiously asked. I stopped moving the butter around and grabbed the two eggs next to the stove top on the kitchen bench, I look to my right to face Elma. "I put the butter in to make the pan, uhh, more smooth?" I pause for a moment. "Basically, it makes sure that when the egg is cooking it doesn't stick to the pan... I don't really know why the egg would stick but that's just what I've been told." I replied. Elma nodded. I pick up the knife again and quickly tap on each egg, enough to make noticeable cracks. I then place one egg to the side and raise the other one slightly above the pan. I carefully and quickly pull the egg in half and let the insides fall into the pan, hitting the surface with a loud sizzle. I grab the second egg and do the same.

(A few minutes later)

I take out two small plates from one of the kitchen drawers and place a fried egg on each one. "Where are we going to sit?" Elma asked. "Um, do you wanna sit on the couch? It's a lot more relaxing than the table." I ask back. "Yeah sure." Elma nodded. I walk over to the couch and sat down near the end leaving more than enough space for Elma to sit comfortably. I slightly look up to see if Elma is enjoying her fried egg. She takes a small bite from her egg and her face completely lit up, letting out a quiet squeal. "Ohmuhgosh! It's so good!" Elma exclaimed while adorably nomming on her food. I take a quick bite out of my egg thinking about how the look on Elma's face just then made my week. I glance back up at the dragon and unsurprisingly there's nothing on her plate, then I notice she's staring at me and my egg very intently with a determined look on her face. "Someone was hungry." I said jokingly. Elma nodded furiously, never taking her eyes off the egg. I look back down at it and then look back up at Elma, who's now on all fours leaning towards me. "Alright then, here you go." I said slightly looking away and passing her the plate. Thank you so much!" She said. "No problem." I said, probably blushing. She instantly grabbed the egg off the plate and ate it whole, causing her too let out another adorable squeal.

"Hey Elma, c-can I ask you a question? I-if that's ok with you." I asked nervously. "Sure, ask away." She replied cheerfully. "U-um, if it's not too much to ask could you, um, p-please show your dragon parts? I-I understand if you don't want to though." I said, hoping not to weird her out. But Elma gave me a look with a hint of pity. "Hehe, don't worry Tom, I'm fine with it." Elma said in a pleasant tone. She stood up from the couch and turned her body to face me. I watched in awe as I saw Elma's horn form from nothing to appearing on her forehead in seconds. I then heard what sounded like the tearing of fabric followed by a thud noise. "Elma...what was that?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh what, this?" Elma responded, she turned her body to reveal a large blue serpent-like tail. "WAH! When did you get that?!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean? I've always had this out along with my horn." She replied. "Oh ok." I said back. 'How the hell did I miss _that_?' I thought to myself. "By the way Elma, speaking of your horn. I know this will sound weird but what's the deal with it?" I asked. Elma tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I mean like, are you part unicorn or something?" I asked. "Haha! Nope, I'm 100% dragon, but I can see why you would think that." She said. "Alright then, what about your...um... f-fish tail?" I asked. After Elma heard me say 'fish tail', she sat on the ground and started hugging what she could of her tail and gave me a grumpy look as her face started to turn bright red. "It's not a fish tail!" She yelled at me. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a sensitive subject." I apologies. "It's alright." Elma sighed as she replied. I decide to change the subject.

"How's your arm doing? Does it still hurt a bit?" I asked, glancing over at long line of stitches going down her right arm. Elma turned her body a bit to look a it. "Yeah it's getting better, Sabrina did a really good job at fixing it." She said. "Heh, yeah she did." I responded. "Hey didn't you say that she was a friend of your mum?" Elma asked looking back at me. "Yeah, why?" I said back. "Um, I was going to ask, where are your parents?" She said, looking around. "Oh right! I didn't tell you, they're both away on vacation and won't be back for a few weeks." I replied, feeling stupid that I didn't mention this earlier. "What about your sister?" Elma asked. "She's got invited to go traveling with one of her friends and their family for about a week. She actually left yesterday." I answered. "Ok, so it's just you here then?" Elma asked. "Yep. It's just me." I replied smiling back at her. I let out a loud yawn and stretch my back. "Man, I'm really tired. Sorry Elma, but I'm going to bed now." I said, standing up from the couch slightly slouching over. I walk pass Elma and wave her goodnight. "Wait, Tom." Elma grabbed my shoulder, I straighten my back and focus my attention fully on her. "Yeah? Is there a problem?" I ask.

"I-It's nothing, but I was just going to say that, thank you, for tonight. It was really nice hanging out with you." Elma said, as she gave me a heartwarming smile. I could feel my face heating up as I tried to think of a response. "Yeah! Me too, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you as well." I said back, wildly blushing. I thought about giving Elma a hug as thanks, but I stopped myself as I didn't want to come off as being too forward. I let out another yawn. "Ok, goodnight Elma." I said walking down the hall to my room. "Oh, um, Elma, do you know where your going to sleep tonight?" I ask. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out." Elma responded, as well as giving my a confident thumbs up gesture and a smile. "Hehe, alright then. Night." I said, as I walked into my room chuckling. "Night Tom." I heard Elma say as I shut my bedroom door. I turn off my light and roll into bed with my head and heart full of happiness for the new friend I made tonight.

 **Authors Notes: Hello, Thank you for reading to the end of this chapter. Sorry I didn't post for a while, I was lacking motivation to write and also had a bit of writers block as well, but I'm getting back into writing more and also continuing this story. Sadly, I do not have a confirmed date nor can I predict when Chapter 3 will be released but I am thinking of adding Kanna to the story, so that will take some effort and time. Reviews are openly welcome as they give me more confidence to keep writing as well as help me improve my skills. Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The next morning

**Chapter 3: The Next Morning**

 **I do not own Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. But I do own my OC.**

I open my eyes to sight of my pillow. I roll onto my back and stare up at bottom of the second bunk above me. 'What time is it?' I though to myself, moving my head to look at my bedside table. I reached for my phone and turned it on, it read 8:30am. I put the phone back down and do an awkward stretch before sinking into my bed. After a few minutes of doing nothing I let out a soft sigh, 'I should probably get up now.' I thought.

I slowly sit up and lift my bedsheets off of me. I stand up and do another stretch before leaving my room. I take a left down the hall and then a right into the bathroom.

I flush the toilet and walk out, closing the door behind me. 'I should go check if Elma's doing ok.' I though to myself. I walk a few steps across the hall to check my sisters room. I slowly open the open to greet Elma with a smile, "Moooorning Elma." I said cheerfully. But the bed was empty. I instantly drop my smile and lean against the door frame with my eyebrow raised. "Hmmm" I though aloud. I turn my body and start walking towards the living room. 'Maybe the couch?' I though hopefully. I look around the corner, but no one's there. I rapidly tap my foot up and down on the ground below me. I quickly walk down the hall to the other end of the house. I stop at my parents room and quickly open the door, but as I unfortunately expected, there's nothing. Letting out a defeated sigh, I take one last chance and turn around and stare at the closed study door. 'Maybe she somehow figured out how to work a fold out couch. I open the door, peaking inside, I see nothing, nothing but a cold empty study.

'Elma, where have you gone?' I thought to myself. I take one large deep breath and let it out a few seconds later, my breath ever so slightly shaking. I stumble back into my room, head hanging low. I open my closet doors opposite my bed. I sniff my shirt, 'Yeah, I should change' I though to myself. I let out another sigh, feeling down. 'She probably when back to her own world or something… I mean, I can't blame her, it must be pretty boring in this world with there mostly only being normal humans, especially when theirs magic and people that are mages and the like in her world.' I thought, taking off my current t-shirt and picking out a long sleeve shirt off one of the coat-hangers in the closet. "God, I miss her already..." I said. I then heard what sounded like the rustling of sheets followed by a small thud behind me.

"Hmmm… Morning Tom!" I heard a familiar voice say cheerfully. I'm hit with a massive wave of relief as a turn around to face the adorably looking sleepy dragon. She lets out a loud but cute yawn and hunches over slightly. "So, how did you sle- oh!" I embrace Elma in a long tender hug, cutting her off. "W-w-where did this come from?" She said stuttering. "I though you had left me..." I said burying my head into her, just above her chest. "Naaawww, Tom..." She responded lightly chuckling. A few moments pass when I feel two arms wrap around me tightly. I look up at Elma, "Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about it." She said with a smile.

I lay my head sideways on her chest when a thought dawned on me. "Hey, Elma?" I said. "Mm." She responded. "Uh, w-why were you sleeping in my room?" I ask. "Um, ah, w-well..." she said. From where my head is resting I can feel the speed of Elma's heart rate increase. "Well I, um... thought you might've wanted some company, that's all..." she answered, hugging me tighter. "Thanks Elma..." I said sincerely.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were changing." She said, noticing my lack of a shirt. I stare down at my bare chest and take a step back in sheer embarrassment. I feel my face starting to heat up as I turn as red as a tomato. "I forgot... I-I'm sorry! I'll, ah um, go make breakfast now!" I yelled, stumbling back out of my room and into the hallway, struggling to put my shirt on in a panic.

I hurry down the hallway and succeed in putting on my shirt. I facepalm myself, hard. 'Way to go, Tom. You frickin idiot!' I thought to myself, sinking my head into my hands. I hear a quiet chuckling coming from down the hall. 'Well... at least she got a laugh out of it.' I though, trying to look for a bright side.

I walk into the kitchen and think about what I should make us for breakfast. 'We could have fried eggs again, but maybe I should cook scrambled instead because she might what something different to eat... but then again I don't have to best track record of cooking them correctly. Maybe she doesn't even want eggs, maybe she wants something else. But what to cook then... I could try pancakes but I dont think we even have any, let alone I'm not even slightly experienced in making them. Mmmmm!' I thought as I smeared my face with my hands, 'Uuhh toast?...but by itself, that's too boring. Well...I mean, we _could_ just eat out' **(Not in the sexually way, damn it)** 'there is a really good cafe up at the local shops, and it's not too expensive either. Perfect!' I though.

After finally making up my mind I walk out of the kitchen and back down the hallway to my room. "Hey, Elma. I decided on what we-", I turn to enter my room where I see Elma with her back turn removing her/my shirt. "Decided on what?" She said curiously, turning around and revealing her naked top half. I instantly stick out my arms and hands blocking her huge chest from my view while slightly turning my head away from her. "I, er um, decided o-on..." I said startled by her sudden nakedness. "Are you ok?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Elma... what did I tell you about humans in this world, last night when we were walking to Sabrinas?" I said, trying to jog her memory. She looked down at her chest. "Oh my breasts? What about them?" She asked with an obviously sounding clueless tone. "HMM!" I yelled. "Hehe, relax Tom I'm just teasing you." She said, chuckling.

Elma put the shirt back on and I lowered my arms. "So what did you want to say to me before?" She asked. "Oh, I was going to say that I decided that maybe we could go out for breakfast." I said. "Ok sure. Where are we going?" She asked. "Just to the café at the local shops." I said. "What's a café?" She asked. I take a moment to think of a right answer. "Think of it as... basically, a morning tavern but without any alcohol." I said. "Sounds good." She responded, giving an adorable smile. "Oh! By the way Tom, the reason I was changing was because I was wondering if you had any spare clothes that I could wear, since I think these are a bit too small for me." She said.

"Oh yeah, umm, maybe you could wear some of my mums clothes." I said, wondering if they would fit. "Ok thanks." She said. I take Elma to my parents room and open the closet, revealing the vast amount of clothes that were inside it. "Alright, I'm gonna go get ready while you get dressed." I said, walking out of the room and into mine. 'I should finish getting changed first.' I thought. I take off my pair of tracksuit pants and chose a pair of long jeans. "Yeah, these should do just fine." I said, confidently. I grab my wallet off my desk and make sure that there's enough money in it for breakfast. 'That amount should cover it.' I thought. I walk out of my room and down the hallway to my parents room. "Ok Elma I'm ready." I said. "Just a second." I heard her say. A few moments pass. "I'm done." She said. She walked out of the door to where I was standing. "What do you think?" She asked, slightly leaning forward towards me. She's wearing a comfortable light blue yarn long sleeve shirt and a well-fitting pair of navy blue jeans to go with it. "Honestly... you look r-really cute." I said, looking down slightly while blushing. "Hehe, I'm glad to hear that from you. " She responded, blushing back. "Ok, let's go." I said, opening the front door for Elma. She smiled at the gesture and walked out first. I followed her and closed the door behind us.

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone, so as you probably noticed, this chapter took awhile to get out and is also the shortest of the chapters so far. And I feel like I should be honest in saying that I've...um...lost that initial spark I had for writing, and because of that I'm finding that writing these chapters is becoming really hard to do. I'm not saying that this story is stopping or over, it's not, I do plan on doing chapters that contain Kanna, Lucoa, and Shouta. It's just that those will take some time to write, plus thinking of the scenarios and events that will happen will take time as well. Anyways, I just wanted to be truthful to you readers about what going on. So, as always please consider leaving a review, I really enjoy getting those, whether it's criticism or support, they help a lot. Also before I leave, I just want to shout out 'otaku4laifu', they have helped a long with advice for this story, they are also a fanfic writer and although I haven't read much on their current story, it's pretty good so far and I recommend it.**

 **Tifigz signing out...**


	4. Quick Update

Ok so firstly, I would like to apologies for not uploading in a month. I have exams on this week and i've been incredible stressed out studying for them so i haven't add much time to write. Secondly, i want to say that the chapter I'm writing currently has been very, very difficult to put together, the chapter is at around 1000 words and I usually aim for around 1,700 - 2,000 every chapter. I can't confirm when the next chapter will be out, sorry again. But the chapter after the one I'm working one now should hopefully be easier to write. Apologies for the long wait again.

Tifigz signing out


End file.
